Silver Dragon Fire
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Will and his brother James are new to Sky High. On their first day James sets his eyes on Warren. Warren/OC. Good. I promise! R
1. Chapter 1

"Will, come on," I whined, pulling on his sleep shirt. "We have to get ready for Sky High."

My last statement got him up. "Oh God, I am so not ready for high school," Will moaned morosely. "How are you already showered and dressed? You take longer to get ready than mom and Layla combined," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Will, just because I am a teenage girl does not mean that I take hours women to get ready for going out of the house," I informed him with a grimace, my converse covered foot tapping impatiently. "I'll be down in the kitchen. Be careful if Dad comes up here to check on you."

As I walked down to the kitchen, I passed the hall mirror and smiled at my appearance. Unlike Will, I inherited Mom's dark red hair, her full pouty lips, and her slimness, but my short stature came from nowhere. I was wearing tight blue jeans and my favorite shirt- tight, black with a design of a silver dragon on it.

"Good morning dear," Mom smiled at me warmly as I made my way to the kitchen table. "Excited for school today? I know you'll make hero sweet heart."

I smiled through a blush as I drank my orange juice. My power wasn't from my parents, but Grandpa on Mom's side. I can shift into a dragon- fire breathing and all! My proudest moment came when I first shifted in the backyard and mom went flying with me. The coolest part- I can use my wings and fire power even when I'm not in full dragon form.

"Thanks Mom, do you think I can just fly tomorrow and every day after?" I asked. "I don't really need the bus."

Mom thought for a second. "I don't see why not," she shrugged with a smile. "Just be careful not to get hit by the bus, I've heard this new bus driver gets a little bit excited."

I giggled into my juice at that. Excited bus drivers, awesome. Oh, Layla's here! "Hey Layla," I greeted mine and Will's best friend since childhood. "Excited?"

"Hi Mrs. Stronghold, hey Jamie. Yeah, I am, I can't wait to see the campus and meet new people," she answered happily.

Dad walked in and looked around for a second. "Where's Will? He should be here by now," he wondered, ignoring us 'ladies'.

"Upstairs warming up," I answered, Dad could be so clueless sometimes. "Why don't you get him?"

"Great idea sweetheart!" Dad exclaimed with a smile. "We'll be right down."

During Dad's whole interlude, Mom had offered our dear vegetarian Layla some breakfast which she refused by telling her that animals don't like to be eaten.

"Juice, then?" Mom offered awkwardly.

Layla nodded, "Juice is good."

It was a minute or so after Dad went upstairs that we heard a THUNK from the area of Will's room. Mom looked up at the ceiling with a fond smile on her face before she shook her head and walked out to the den. Will came stumbling down the stairs with Dad on his heels and suddenly the kitchen was full of people again. Just as Mom was starting to get nostalgic about naked bath times, their Emergency phone went off. After talking to the mayor in rushed tones, Dad explained about some trouble being downtown and they had to hurry to the Secret Sanctum.

"What do you wanna bet that Mom will be a sobbing mess on their way over to whatever they have to fight this time?" I smirked.

Will stuck out his fist. "I'll take that bet. We'll ask Dad tonight what happened," we bumped fists upon agreement to the terms of our little wager.

Will turned on the news and we got to watched Dad beat the crap out of some giant robot that was busy knocking over buildings. "They are great," he sighed, shutting the TV off as we headed out of the house.

Walking to the bus was pretty normal as Layla rambled about all of the awesome things she was planning to do for the Earth once we graduated and Will just nodded politely, not really listening to her since he was still powerless. That was probably the worst thing going on in Will's life right now. Being powerless in a family of three super powered people, one of them being your younger twin sister must be terribly uncomfortable and make for a lot of despair.

"Hi Mrs. Kibbitch!" we greeted the oldest lady in our neighborhood who was watering her lawn, as usual.

We stood at the bus stop for about a minute or so before a big yellow bus being driven by a rather portly man pulled up with a screech.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked quietly as he stepped on in front of me and Layla.

The bus driver looked ready to explode when Will said that. "Ssh! Do you want every Super Villain in the neighborhood to hear you?" he asked incredulously. "What's your name freshman?"

"Will Stronghold and that's my sister Jamie," he gestured to me behind him.

Oh my God. I think the bus driver just died and went to Heaven as he stood up and introduced us loudly to the whole bus. It was kinda funny to see Ron Wilson, bus driver try to get two kids to leave their seats for us, especially when this total rad looking girl said no.

"It's cool. One of our friends is back there. Thanks anyway for the offer Ron," I said hastily, not wanting to make a scene. I was not good during scenes. I became a certifiable spaz when all attention was on something huge happening with me. Complete hysterics, it's pretty awful.

"Hey Jamie, Will, Layla," our brightly dressed friend Zack nodded to us as we walked down the bus and over to him. I took the seat next to him so Layla and Will would have to share. "Can you believe this? We're going to Sky High. I spent the whole summer freaking out about having not gotten my powers. My old man was on my case too, sayin' about how he powered up by the time he was thirteen."

Will looked up with a slightly positive expression. "So you haven't gotten your powers?" he asked hopefully.

"Dude, do you think I would've shown up today if I didn't have my powers? No way!" Zack shock his head. "I was really spazzin' two weeks ago when BAM," he clapped his hands together, "they showed up."

"So what are they?" I asked, I was really curious about other people's powers.

"You're gonna have to wait like everyone else," Zack told me. "I will tell you this: it's awesome!"

I smiled at Zack as we continued to chat until we started driving to this part of the highway that cut off with a 'Dead End' sign.

"Where are we going?" Layla wondered out loud.

Before anyone could answer her, these safety harnesses came down over our heads and clicked into place on either side of our hips. 'This is going to be interesting,' I thought. 'Oh crap! We're on a roller coaster without the rail way! Oh god! Oh god! Not ok!'

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" every single freshman on the bus was screaming until the bus settled its course through the wind.

"If you look out on your right you will see Sky High being held in perfectly constant orbit thanks to the latest in anti-gravity technology," Ron explained to us like a tour guide. "Smooth and easy," he mumbled as we hit the asphalt runway that ran along the side of the school. "Sorry!" Ron's voice hollered as we hit some weird bumps.

I giggled at Ron as we trooped off the bus. He really liked my parents. The walk up to the front steps of the school was pretty entertaining, some idiots shot laser beams at this preppy girl's behind and she froze them into statues.

"Welcome freshmen to Sky High," numerous clone-like girls cheered in tacky looking uniforms.

"Good Lord, they seriously need to do something about those uniforms," I grumbled, shaking my head at the horrendous fashion travesty.

Layla, who was in-between Will and I, giggled and agreed with me. "They're probably made of some awful polyester blend, too."

"It's horrible!" I gasped comically. They were terribly skimpy, the colours did not really seem to work well and I would bet my left pinky that the girl had a few wardrobe malfunctions. Gross!

Before we could enter the school building, this weird tornado thing started around us, closing us into a small group and then some stretchy dude flipped down the steps, landing beside the source of the tornado, a fast moving fat kid. The flexible guy was attractive, in a black and white, horizontally striped shirt and dark blue jeans. Beside him stopped a rather chubby boy in baggy shorts and layered shirts.

"We'll be collecting the $15 new student fee now," he announced, his arm extending to the front of our little group.

The kid from the bus who was willing to move for Will and I spoke up in confusion, "The welcoming packet didn't mention a new student fee."

*Sigh* Poor kid was probably going to be the first to find himself in a locker or head-first in a toilet. Thankfully, a brunette girl decked out in WAY too much pink walked forward, stopping the two goons.

"That's enough guys, I can handle it from here," she placated them. "Hi guys, I'm Gwen Grayson, student body president. In just a few moments you'll go through these doors behind me and meet Principal Powers. I just need to tell you a few guidelines. Don't walk too close to the edge of the school when playing out on the grass, or on a windy day, you'll fall off and a flyer close to you will have to dive after you. It's a lot of hassle. The one who falls gets detention for a month. Just follow those rules and you'll be fine." Her warning was a bit ridiculous, any idiot with half a brain could figure not messing around near the edge of the school that just so happens to be hovering several hundred feet over Maxville.

"What rules?" Will asked, scared shitless by the looks of him.

Layla shook her head at him good naturedly as we walked into the gym. "Weren't you listening? Oh well, you'd better just hope that Jamie is always with you or you'll end up looking like a scrambled egg."

I laughed out loud at the visual of a Will omelet. It would probably taste like the American flag since all the boy ever wore was red, white, and blue. Sooner than new conversations could be started, these little balls of bright light flew overhead and turned into a middle aged woman in a white suit. The lights were lovely and it was probably a great power to grow up having the ability to turn into balls of light that can fly.

"Welcome students to your first year here at Sky High!" she was interrupted by an excited yell from Zack. "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement, which will decide your courses path here at Sky High. This is the first step in your careers of saving the world. Comets away!" Principal Powers shot up her arms before she exploded back into a few little lights.

"Power Placement? Sounds fascist," Layla observed.

"Power Placement, page sixteen of the informational pamphlet. They test your powers to place you in your class," orange boy- I think his name was Ethan- informed all of those who were confused.

"Yeah, you go hero track or loser track," purple girl drawled in a bored tone.

"There's a loser track?" Warren asked, worried.

"The preferred term is Hero Support," Ethan countered.

Suddenly, a very loud voice ordered us to turn around and we came to face this huge dais where a guy in blue shorts was sitting in what looked like a lifeguard's chair. "Freshmen, I am Coach Boomer, some of you might know me as SONIC BOOM," he yelled, everyone's hair being pushed behind them from the intense sound waves. All he got in reply was silence, no one had heard of the poor guy. "Listen up. I will not have any whiner babies here on my watch. Where you are placed as a result of your powers is law. No changes, I don't make mistakes. Are we clear?" no one dared to say a word. "I said: ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes Coach Boomer!" it sounded like everyone in the gym yelled back to him.

Boomer nodded in obvious satisfaction, before pointing to some ginger nerd. "You're first. What's your name?"

"L-Larry," the poor kid stuttered, he seemed really freaked out about having to be up there.

Coach Boomer smirked at him. "Little Larry. Show me whatcha got," he ordered.

I think everyone in the gym was about ready to shit their pants at what Larry turned into: a giant rock person!

"Big Larry," Boomer nodded with respect in his voice, "car!"

Without time to blink, a car fell from the ceiling and Larry got it, luckily.

"Hero," Boomer told him idly.

Larry powered down and came back to stand with us, looking quite proud of himself. I could not help but think he must be a bit of an arrogant prick. Zack, in his infinite wisdom, ran onto the dais.

"Did I call you up here?" Boomer asked him sarcastically.

"The name's Zack, Coach. Try not to be blown away," he told the guy in shorts.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Any time now hotshot," he drawled.

"I'm doing it," Zack told him. "I'm glowing."

Aw, Zack…

"I don't think so super star," Boomer laughed. "Sidekick."

"Wait, if you turn off the lights and cup your eyes-"

"SIDEKICK!" Zack flew back onto the floor by the purple girl, who Boomer called up next.

"Magenta, I shape shift," she curled down at her ankles and turned into the cutest little guinea pig. I hardly resisted the desire to pick her up and cuddle her.

It really was too bad that her and Ethan both got sidekick; Ethan's melting was actually really cool. In an if-then situation, he could definitely use it for sneaking up on a villain and then attack. My thoughts about how ridiculous the class system is, was cut off by Boomer yelling for me.

"Jamie Stronghold, I have my granddad's power," I announced as I got up on the raise. I closed my eyes for a second and turned into my silver dragon form. My dragon had a long, thin body, perfect for maneuvering in flight. With a snort I was able to set Boomer's hat on fire, causing the others to laugh as he freaked out. I powered down into my human form "I can also use my fire breathing and wings without using my full dragon form."

Boomer looked over at me warily, as if he REALLY didn't want to name me a hero, but he did so with a tone of reluctance. When the bell signaling lunch rang, Will was picked to go next, and wouldn't you know, my big brother looked about ready to piss himself. The walk to the cafeteria was excited as everyone seemed to group off with people they clicked with. By the time we were at our table it sounded like everyone in the school knew about my abilities and wondering about Will.

"Is it just me, or is that guy really staring at me and Jamie?" Will asked worriedly, gesturing to a guy behind our table.

Staring man was really attractive! He had shoulder length black hair with one red stripe on each side of his face, a leather jacket, a gorgeous tan I would never be able to achieve, and the most beautiful dark eyes I'd ever seen!

'Ooh, I want one!'

"Dude, that's Warren Peace!" Zack whispered excitedly.

"That's Warren Peace? Wow," Layla mumbled.

Will and I looked at each other for a moment before shrugging in shared confusion.

"Who is he?" I asked, slightly peeved that we were out of the loop.

"You're dad put his dad in prison. Quadruple life sentence," Magenta told us, with a slightly worried look.

Will looked utterly petrified. I thought it was kinda funny in an ironic sort of way. I mean, who would've figured that the son of our dad's nemesis would be in our high school and know us the moment he saw us? I sure didn't.

"He's kinda hot," I told them with a careless shrug.

Will rolled his eyes. "Great, it's my first day of high school and I already have an arch nemesis that my twin sister has the hotts for," he groaned.

"Cheer up Will," I ordered with a smile. "I mean, we just have to stay outta his way and we'll be easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Layla nodded in an equally assuring way. "Yeah, it can't be too bad. He's not even staring anymore," she told him.

And wait- yes, hot stuff was SO looking over here, straight at me. By his facial expression, he was not expecting one of the Stronghold Four to make direct eye contact and smile at him.

"He's not? Really?" Will asked turning and gulping in fear when he saw Warren turn his stare to him, but oddly- it turned into a glare. "You said he wasn't looking anymore!"

I giggled as we scrambled out of our seats to head back to Placement once the bell rang. In Power Placement, despite Will's announcement of being powerless, before anyone could tell what was happening, Will was flying back in the air and I was too far away to catch him. When I got to his lying form on the wood floor, he was unconscious and I flipped him over my shoulder-using a bit of my dragon strength-to walk him to the nurse's office. Will really needs to stop lifting weights and get into cardio! I was nearly panting for breath by the time I dragged his sleeping form to the clinic. Nurse Spex took one look at him and all she asked was, "Power Placement?"

"Yes ma'am. He has no powers and Coach Boomer went a bit far with the testing," I explained with a nod. "I need to talk to Principle Powers about my schedule but, I'll be back before the end bell."

"Of course dear," she nodded absentmindedly.

Every school's front office looks the same: there's the receptionists and office assistants who are either way too cheerful or look like they need about a hundred milligrams of Prozac, the nurse's station, the principal's actual office, and the assistant principal's office. I walked up to Principal Power's office door and knocked just loud enough for it to be heard.

"Come in!" her voice called slightly muffled through the door. "Ah, hello Ms. Stronghold, here about you're advanced classes?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded, sitting down in front of her desk.

The woman nodded and turned to a file cabinet behind her. After some searching Powers pulled out a white sheet and handed it to me, "There you are. You have sophomore level Honors English and Villain/Hero Psychology."

"Thank you Mrs. Powers," I replied, getting up from my seat and going to check on Will.

In the nurses' office, Spex was doing some sort of puppet show or something for Will involving a tongue depressor and two lollypops. It looked like a type of pep talk, too bad it wasn't going so well. Will suddenly paled and looked out the window behind Spex, it was Ron. Oh no, Ron was the exact same as Will! Before Will could totally break down, I stepped in.

"Hey Willy boy, are you feelin' all better?" I asked cheerfully.

Cutting off any reply he could have made- the bell rang and he hopped off the table. Nurse Spex handed us both a lollypop. Sweet. I love candy! We hurried out to the buses, when we got there I handed Will my bag as my wings grew from the holes cut from the back

"I'll see you at home," I told him cheerfully before back flipping off the side of the school and free falling for a bit. I was just lucky that I had put on my emergency hero mask before I dove because a ton of citizens were staring at me, open mouthed.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys, I hate these as much as everyone else, but I find it important to have this here. I am making some major changes to the story, I can't write a slash fic… As much as I enjoy them, but I can't write it, I tend to fail when it comes time to write the sexy parts. So, that means that instead of a boy, James will be Jamie…a girl. Don't hate me! The shy and helpful personality will be the same, it's just the gender that will be the same, because in the grand scheme of things, gender isn't super important.


End file.
